magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Shion Elpihas Levi
Shion (シオン シオン エリファス レビィ Shion Erifas Rebyi) is the main protagonist of the series Magico written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. He's one of the three sages of the west. He's known as the great criminal of of the ages for murdering 300 peoples brutally but for some reasons. Appearance Shion has silver-gray hair and purple eyes, wearing a dark blue head with a yellow strip showing two goggles wearing black gloves and always carrying an magic broom which contains his magical powers also evenly without it. Personality Shion has a very calm and friendly personality which is prepared to help everyone with troubles evenly that causes him a lot of troubles. He kills peoples on accident because of his anger resembling him as the greatest criminal of ages. Like other ordinary guys he is not possible to calm himself when a girl comes close or when he sees an girl naked or half naked. He shows a very brute behavior to peoples that are using other peoples as trash. He seems to protect Emma with everything he's got and evenly calls her his precious. History He's known as the one of "The Sages of the West", "The Great Criminal of Ages" causing execution of many rituals of legendary class he caused a riot and destroyed the city of Gert with other 27 destroying of properties. He started an assault with an attack against an government figure at the kingdom of Alto. He stole a ritual that was an state secret with other 87 robberies of legendary properties which that he is originally sentences for 8921 years. In an recollection he where walking at an forest crying to eat something, he then meets Emma an girl that has been locked up. She where giving him an sandwich which he later agrees to eat it. From that moment on he has a capible reason to fall in love with her which he evenly succeeds to make her as his true wife whether they must clear an curse. Plot Overview First Ritual Arc He has seen Emma in his magic boll which he later barge in the castle to rescue her from the King of Hawk Eye. He took her inside his dragon which he changes her clothes. Emma then thanked him for the wonderful dress which inside she has introduce herself to him but Shion where not responding back to her but later says that she must eat some thing to calm her down, but she don't want it. Shion the uses a spell to make food that doesn't look un-tasty which Emma starts eating it. Shion then introduce himself but Emma doesn't listen clearly to his introduction. She then ask Shion what has happened in the city which Shion explains that she's an Echinada. After knowing the consequents of what will happen to the world and after that Emma showed her birthmark to Shion, Emma where been telling him of what has happened in her past. Shion then advice her to run or hide, Emma doesn't want that after her freedom because she wanna sees many things in the world. Shion then says to complete an ritual with him to defeat Echidna he then ask Emma to get married to complete the first step. Emma doesn't understand it picking up a radish. Emma says that she didn't went out with a body before, which that Shion saying later that she helped him out in the past with bread but Emma doesn't remembers it. After that Emma falls in sleep he where been looking at her recalling their past that Shion where been wandering in the forest and faced almost his death but he meets Emma which she almost risk her life to give him bread. Anise then says to him that she was his first love but Shion denies it and is happy that she has forgotten her memories. Echidna activated inside Emma, which that Shion then starts to save Emma saying that she must complete the first ritual and must put the ring on her finger. Shion then battled Echidna which he is attacked which makes Emma cries out lout saying that she must die, but Shion says that she will make him mad to say things like that which he later recollect why he is doing this saying that he would make her the happiest girl in the world. After that Emma placed the ring everything is over. At the end Emma says that she will look forward to the future. Purge Arc After that he destroyed the castle of Eden, he sees that his name where been crossed everywhere in Magico but it doesn't care him. After that Emma where been defensing him, he then sees her fallen on the ground. They went out of the city to look at Emma's condition which they look at the birthmark seeing that Echinada's birthmark has gotten darker. Shion then completed the "Decoration" ritual and after Anise's announcement for the next ritual, they went off to the outland to complete the next ritual. Relationship Emma They met each other in an forest in the past, he was wandering around in the forest which he was also the reason he makes many peoples scarred. He meets Emma that helps him out with bread which she evenly risk her life for that. Shion took the bread and is happy which he eats that. Shion ow her his life to her and protects her in hard times. Shion evenly calls her his precious and don't wanna lose her because she's also his first love. Anise Trivia Category:Male Characters